


Shrieking Shack Clubhouse Presents: Harry and Daphne's Perfect Picnic

by SorceressofMagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressofMagic/pseuds/SorceressofMagic
Summary: Harry wants to surprise Daphne with a romantic picnic but fate and friends keep getting in the way.





	Shrieking Shack Clubhouse Presents: Harry and Daphne's Perfect Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheFairestOfTheRare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairestOfTheRare/pseuds/TheFairestOfTheRare) in the [BTSS2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BTSS2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Mickey & Minnie Mouse
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just my idea. Harry Potter belongs to the lovely JK Rowling. I do not own Mickey and Minnie, Walt does, but I am inspired by them. Also the clubhouse idea is from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. I am not profiting from this work.  
> 

** Shrieking Shack Clubhouse Presents: **

Harry and Daphne’s Perfect Picnic

 

_Harry sat at the kitchen table and admired his hard work. Daphne would love the finger sandwiches and petite desserts he had picked up from Madam Puddifoot’s. He was in the final stages of planning a romantic picnic for his friend in the hopes that she would be more than a friend._

“The weather looks nice and sunny.” Harry yawned “maybe I should take a quick nap so I’m wide awake for later.”

_Harry went off to one of the rooms to catch some shut eye. The rest of the clubhouse was anything but asleep. Everyone had something to do._

“I wonder where Harry is?” Daphne thought out loud as she walked through the clubhouse

“Daphne!” Harry called out waking up from his nap

“There you are!” Daphne smiled sweetly

“Here I am. Would you like to go on a picnic with me? It’s a beautiful sunny day, it will be perfect!” Harry asked nervously

“I’d love to go on a picnic Harry!” Daphne gushed

_Harry grabbed Daphne’s hand and headed outside only to be stopped when he spotted the pouring rain._

“Oh no, I thought you said it was sunny?” Daphne asked

“It was…earlier. That’s no problem we can have our perfect picnic inside! Here let me grab the basket.” Harry assured grabbing Daphne’s hand and walking to a secluded area

“For your dining pleasure I have picked up some delectable finger sandwiches!” Harry teased while opening the basket

“Um Harry...there’s nothing there.” Daphne peered into the basket

“WHAT!?! But I made sure everything was set earlier! What could have hap...” Harry groaned before spotting the culprit

“Oh, hey Harry, Daphne.” Ron greeted the couple

“Hey Ronald. What was that you were eating?” Daphne asked sweetly

“Oh, just these yummy sandwiches that were left in the fridge, I would offer you some, but they were so tiny, so I ate them. And then I found these sweet desserts! The perfect size to please the sweet tooth but not overwhelm you.” Ron explained smiling

“RON! Those were set aside for our picnic today. They weren’t left in the fridge!” Harry exclaimed

“I’m sorry I didn’t know!” Ron shrieked

“It’s okay Harry, we can order take away.” Daphne stated calmly putting a hand on his arm

_The pair went to sit on the couch to order from a café down the road._

“Daphne, I didn’t get to tell you how pretty you looked today.” Harry smiled and put his arm around her shoulder

“You don’t look so bad yourself handsome.” Daphne giggled and snuggled closer

_The pair locked eyes and started to lean in before..._

“DAPHNEEEE? WHERE ARE YOU?” A voice called out through the house causing the couple to jump apart

“Astoria.” Daphne breathed and then said, “Over here Tori!”

“Hey Daffy, you look nice! Look at all this homework that Vector gave! You have to help me!!!” Astoria rambled as she took her seat in between the couple

“Tori, Arithmancy is a lot of work, you should be used to it by now.” Daphne explained

“You take Arithmancy?” Harry asked curiously

“Yes, and Professor Vector likes to bog down her students with homework so that they have no social lives. Do you know I could be on a date with Draco right now?” Astoria complained slumping down in the seat

“Maybe you should then.” Harry grumbled

“What was that hero boy?” Astoria teased

“I said…maybe you should go on a date with Draco…take a break from your homework.” Harry explained locking eyes with Daphne once again

“Too bad there’s a time limit on this. I need your help!” Astoria whined

“I guess I can take a look…” Daphne relented

“Yay I knew I could count on you!” Astoria gushed leaning over and pulling Daphne into a hug

“But just until our food gets here then we’re kicking you out!” Daphne teased mouthing an apology to Harry

“Pinky promise!” Astoria exclaimed putting out her pinky for Daphne to link with

_An hour later the food had arrived and as promised, Astoria left to go find Draco. Daphne went to the kitchen to get the sparkling cider, so Harry set up the room. He accio-ed the oversized picnic blanket and set the food in the middle. He also turned down the lights and lit a candle at each end of the blanket._

“Oh Harry, it’s beautiful!” Daphne gushed rushing into his arms to give him a hug

“Not as beautiful as you, Daphne.” Harry smiled before taking the glasses and leading her to sit down

“To our perfect picnic!” Daphne raised her glass and gestured for Harry to do the same

“To our perfect picnic.” Harry copied the gesture and leaned in to clink the glasses

_Before they could take a sip, there was a crash and the food and candles went everywhere._

“NEVILLE!” Harry and Daphne shouted jumping away from the scene and from each other

“Aguamenti!” Daphne stated pointing her wand at where the candles had ignited

“What happened Neville?” Harry asked frustratedly

“I…I’m s..sorry H..Harry. I was running and I tripped on the picnic blanket.” Neville stuttered his apology

“Are you okay? Why were you running?” Harry asked trying to stay calm

“Pansy’s friends started showing up and one of them has a HUGE crush on me! I had to get away!” Neville explained

“Why are Pansy’s friends showing up?” Daphne questioned

“I have no idea. Maybe she’s having a study group?” Neville suggested

“Or a party?” he added seeing the disbelief of both Harry and Daphne’s faces

_Just then popular music started playing. Pansy and a bunch of people danced their way into the room and started making themselves at home. Harry felt like he was going to lose it._

“Ughhhh. Come on Harry!” Daphne groaned pulling him by the arm towards the secret passage entrance

“Daph, where are we going?” Harry wondered aloud

“Somewhere else. Somewhere that we can finally be alone, and people won’t bother us.” Daphne explained

“Wait…you want to be alone with me?” Harry pulled Daphne to him and looked in her eyes

“Well…yea. I really love our friendship Harry…but I was hoping for something…more?” Daphne explained shyly

“Really? You mean it?” Harry asked pushing a piece of loose hair behind her ear

“I really like you Harry. I don’t think I’ve felt this way about someone. I want to spend all my time with you. I just feel bad because you planned this perfect picnic and it kept getting ruined and I…” Daphne rambled as the blush grew redder

“Not ruined.” Harry interrupted before cupping her cheeks

“I really like you too Daphne.” He breathed before connecting their lips

_When Harry and Daphne returned to the clubhouse an hour or so later, holding hands, their friends were in shock. The third degree began but nothing could get rid of the twin smiles._

“Guys, its not a big deal…we just had a perfect picnic.” Harry smirked making Daphne giggle as they walked away


End file.
